blackcloverfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 195
is the 195th Page of Yūki Tabata's ''Black Clover''. Summary After taking Charmy Pappitson's punch, Lira says that that was not even close enough to satiate his hatred for humans. Charmy tells Lira that she is just getting started and both of them continue to battle. As Asta and Mimosa Vermillion watch the fight, Asta comments about how the fight is insane. Charmy suddenly tells Asta and Mimosa to head on ahead, while she beats the importance of food into Lira. Asta thinks about how they have to hurry and agrees to leave Lira to Charmy. Mimosa says that they have to use the path above them since the other ones were blocked, which Asta agrees with. In Fana's room, Noelle Silva continues to battle Fana but none of her spells work. Fana tells Noelle that all of her spells are useless against her and that now it is time to reduce Noelle to ash. Noelle is worried and thinks about how if only Asta's Anti Magic was here, when Fana is suddenly attacked. Fana notices that is was Jack the Ripper's doing, which Jack says that he has finally found a woman worth ripping apart. As Noelle complains why it had to be Jack that showed up, which Jack replies that if Noelle got a problem with him. As Asta and Mimosa reach the next room, Mimosa notices an unconscious David. Asta asks who David is, which Mimosa informs Asta that David is a senior member of the Golden Dawn that had been possessed by the enemy. As Asta wonders who knocked him out, Mimosa senses the faint remnants of mana in the room that does not belong to a human or an elf. As Mimosa wonders what kind of mana that was, she decides to create a replica of the Shadow Palace with her spell. Mimosa finds out that Yuno is in another room with three elves and a pedestal. Asta says that they should head their, and thinks that Yuno should wait for them. At Yuno location, Rhya says that he is surprised that Yuno is here since Yuno arrived here after defeating the elves they had sent to go get him. Rhya then says that he is glad that Yuno had arrived here safely, while Patolli tells Yuno to had over the magic stone. As Ronne mumbles something, Rhya comments about how Ronne's voice is as quiet as ever since he cannot understand Ronne. Patolli then says that with this they will finally get back their futures and Licht's smile. As Patolli and Rhya launch spell at Yuno, Yuno uses a spell to easily dodge the spells. Patolli is shocked by Yuno's ability to dodge their spells. Yuno then launches spells at the elves, but the elves manages to dodge. Ryha thinks about how Yuno has gotten even stronger, and that Yuno innate talent might be stronger then Licht's. Suddenly Ronne appears next to Yuno and tries to get the magic stone, but Yuno manages to dodge it. Yuno thinks about how Ronne is not using super speed to get close to him since he was not able to detect him within his Mana Zone. Ronne then tries to get the magic stone again, which Yuno notices that Ronne had moved him and figures out that Ronne is capable of moving object that he once touched. Yuno manages to get away, but Ronne has obtained the stone. Yuno says that he does not care about the magic stones, but tells them to give it back since that is his. Rhya says that what Ronne had done is nice, while commenting that he could never beat Ronne at tag. Ronne says that they will now be able to be repaid for everything that had happened up til now. Rhya notices that what Ronne had said is a lie, and asks why Ronne is lying. Rhya asks why Ronne is lying, which Ronne smiles and manages to wound Rhya. Fights *Charmy Pappitson vs. Lira Magic and Spells used Trivia *Chapter 195 shares the same title as Chapter 94. References Navigation